The present invention relates to refrigeration systems, and more particularly to a bath container for cooling a working liquid contained therein, which container is a part of the refrigeration system.
A bath container known in the art normally includes a housing made of a stainless steel and produced by a deep drawing and an evaporator in the form of a tubular conduit coil which is located within or outside the housing and rigidly connected thereto. The mounting of the evaporators outside the bath is particularly disadvantageous since the stainless steel is a low heat-conductor and since such installation reduces the cool conducting surface available within the container for cooling the working fluid for any given loads of the refrigeration systems. When the evaporator is installed within the interior of the container, this leads to a double cool conducting surface for the same cooling loads. The disadvantage of the internal installation of the evaporators also recides in space losses which reduce the mounting abilities of the bath containers. Furthermore, the problem encounters where there is the necessity to clean the container or to change the working liquid therein.